Fireworks Kiss
by cho-chan09
Summary: Happy 2010 everyone! Here's to a new year. This is a fluffy fluff about L and Light on New Year's. Caution! I like L's real name, so if you don't know it and don't wish to, don't read this. The rest of you who know or just don't care, enjoy!


*A/N I am beyond sorry for not being around! My computer crashed and then I grew deathly ill. I couldn't even make it to my godawful computer 3 feet from my bed, let alone create anything. But, fear not! Those of you who know of my 12 'cests of Christmas know that it is as of yet unfinished, I promise I'll still post the rest in due time. For now, here is the fluffiest one-shot you'll ever read (not really) to ring in the new year! Be warned that I am using L's real name here because I adore it and just recently watched the live action Death Note movies. Happy 2010 everyone, and welcome to the second decade of the new millennium. ^_^*

**Fireworks Kiss**

"You know, they say that if you kiss at the first fireworks on New Year's, you'll be happy with that person forevermore?"

Light looked over at his girlfriend with a cynical eye. "You really believe in stuff like that? Come on Misa, I knew you were a romantic, but that's just a superstition."

The blond girl pouted, sticking out her bottom lip and crossing her arms over her chest. Light wasn't sure if he was exactly in love with this girl, but he did care for her. She was rather cute and had a feisty side that made her interesting and fun. Light wrapped an arm around her shoulder and gave her a side hug. This seemed to perk the girl right up and she laid her head on the brunette boy's shoulder.

From his seat in a sakura tree a few feet from the couple sitting on a blanket in the park, Lawliet bit the nail of his thumb and contemplated the information given by the blond girl. According to her, if he kissed the one he loved at the first fireworks, they'd live happily ever after. It may seem like a fairy tale to most, but for the raven haired boy in the tree, it was a dream com true. He would make sure it happened, but he only had less than 3 hours to do so.

Light looked down the hill he and Misa were sitting atop. It had a wonderful view of the street where the New Year's parade was marching along and would be perfect for watching the fireworks. Not many others were around, but it was only a matter of hours before there'd hardly be room to walk. Light yawned and patted Misa's head before getting up. "Where are you going Light?" she questioned. She was about to get up as well except Light pushed her gently back down. "I'll just a few. I'm going to stretch my legs and get us some drinks ok? I'll be right back so just enjoy the parade." Misa almost began to pout again but noticed some acrobats in the parade and she squealed in delight, watching them tumble and cartwheel in the street. Light smiled and turned to descend the hill toward some nearby vending machines.

Lawliet saw the boy leave the girl. What a perfect opportunity! He hopped gracefully from his perch and went in pursuit of his target. It was almost too easy. As soon as Lawliet was close enough and the brunette pulled out his wallet, the raven (pretended to) sneeze and bump into him, successfully discarding the change. Looking slightly flustered, Lawliet apologized, "I'm so sorry! Here, let me help." The brunette just nodded and said, "Oh, that's ok. I'm sure you didn't mean to." Well, shows what he knows. They both knelt down to pick up the fallen coins. Accidentally on purpose, Lawliet reached for the same 100 yen piece that Light was and grabbed his hand. Both boys looked up and into each other's eyes with tiny gasps, retracting their hands rather quickly.

"Uh, um, you know, since this is my fault, um, I'll buy your drink," Lawliet said, getting up and dusting his pants off. Light just nodded, a small blush on his cheeks. What the heck was going on? He shouldn't be so flustered over a bit of contact from this guy. But, in that instance when their eyes had met, Light had sensed a funny little tug in his chest; sparks go off and ignite in his soul. It was such a strange feeling, but it was a pleasant one as well. He looked up at the boy who was currently rummaging in his wallet. He wore a plain, long-sleeved white shirt and blue jeans. He had messy long black hair and dark circles under his eyes, as though he hadn't had enough sleep in a long time. He also seemed to have a slight hunch, though that could just be because of his angle on the ground. Light stood up said, "If you don't mind, I like strawberry milk."

Lawliet was quite taken aback by that. Light didn't really seem like the strawberry milk type, though he could just be thinking too much into the intelligent brunette. Of course everyone had their sweet side. Light was no exception. Lawliet bought him the milk and opted for hot chocolate himself. Light took it and thanked him before opening the can and taking a drink. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Light Yagami." The two shook hands and the other replied, "It's nice to meet you Light. My name is L Lawliet. So, what are you doing here this fine night?" Light's eyebrow rose ever so slightly at the strange name, but nonetheless answered, "I'm here to watch the parade with my girlfriend, Misa Amane." This time, Lawliet's eyebrow arched up. "Amane? You mean the famous popstar and television idol? You are one lucky man my friend." Light smiled a bit at that. Lawliet didn't like it. The smile wasn't exactly meant for him. "Yea, I guess I am. Well, to any other guy I suppose." Well, that piqued the raven's interest. "Why do you say that?"

Light sighed before saying, "Come on. Let's find somewhere to sit and I'll tell you about it." Lawliet nodded. They walked for a bit until they found a park bench to sit on. Lawliet opened his hot chocolate and took a sip. Ah, just the right temperature. He then looked at Light expectantly. The brunette took the cue to begin.

"Well, let me just say that I do like Misa. Very much. It's just that, well, I don't know. Maybe being a famous person just gets it into your head that you need to be spoiled. I mean, she's cute and has a great personality, but she can get so pouty and whiney at times that it drives me crazy! She can get pretty emotion and a little clingy too. I guess that I understand that I'm her first boyfriend and all but, I just need my space sometimes. And even though she works a lot, she still makes me come to her shoots and stuff, and spends all of her breaks with me. I feel a bit confined."

Lawliet was only half listening. Most of his brain power was focusing on the moving of those very kissable lips. It took a lot of self-control not to just lean in and shut the boy up about his girl troubles. Oh, how he wished he could, but he had to exercise patience so as not to scare him off before the right time. When Light had finished, Lawliet nodded in sympathy. "I quite understand how you feel, Light, though I myself have never been in that situation before. However, if you do not love this girl, then why put up with her so much?" Light sighed and clutched the can of milk tightly between his hands. "It's just that I can't just dump her. She's really into me, and I just don't have it in me to break her heart." Lawliet was quite taken aback by this show of kindness. It almost made the raven seem selfish and mean. However, in the game of love, anything goes. Right?

Light couldn't understand why he was talking about his personal life with a guy he'd just met, but it strangely felt right. He was quite comfortable with this L Lawliet person. He felt like he shouldn't hide anything from him; he could be himself and never needed a mask. He didn't have to fake interest like he did for Misa at her gigs, when he was bored to death waiting for her to finish an interview or a photo shoot. No; this was far better. Lawliet patted Light on his shoulder. It was a rather friendly gesture, but it sent tingles down Light's arm all the same. "Don't worry about it, Light. I'm sure you'll make the right decision, when the time comes. For now, I suppose you'd like to get back to her?"

To Lawliet's delight, Light shook his head slowly. "I know I shouldn't leave her alone for so long, but this may be the only chance I have to be away from a bit. Just to, you know, think clearly and all. Contemplate what I should do about um, what we just talked about." Lawliet smiled and got up from the bench. Light almost frowned at the loss of heat, just now realizing how close they'd been sitting. Lawliet turned to throw away his empty can, having finished thee contents during Light's story. Light couldn't help but stare at how nicely the light of the moon shone on Lawliet's messy dark hair. It was rather charming and it made Light chuckle for no real reason. Lawliet turned and cocked his head questioningly to the side. "Is something funny, Light?" The brunette shook his head and smiled. "No, I was just thinking of something." Lawliet didn't push for an explanation. Instead he motioned for Light to get up. "Come on. Sitting in one place will make us cold." Light nodded in agreement and stood up.

The two of them walked along a path in the park that ran the circumference of a small lake. The moonlight gently caressed the water's surface in its soft glow. "The park is very beautiful at night," Light commented as he gazed at the water. Lawliet pulled a lollipop from his mouth and answered, "Yes, it is quite lovely. The difference of night and day are very interesting." Light nodded and wondered where the other boy had gotten the lollipop. A cool breeze ruffled the sakura trees that bordered parts of the lake, causing the pink petals the dance and sway. A loose branch tumbled from one and fell into the lake, startling a flock of swans into flight. It was quite the sight, and they both stopped to watch the great white birds mingle with the delicate pink flowers.

It hardly registered to Light what he was doing, but he took Lawliet's hand in his own. The dark haired boy looked down at their hands and then up at the boy he admired. Light looked back at him and blushed slightly. Lawliet smiled and gently squeezed the hand he held in reassurance that he felt comfortable as they were. Light smiled back, a sort of twinkle in his eyes that shamed the sparkle of the surface of the lake.

Lawliet pulled Light's hand as the swans settled on the farther side of the lake. He began to walk off of the path and off towards the city. Light didn't know where they were going now, but he was he was with Lawliet. If you asked, he would never be able to explain how he'd suddenly felt like this man he'd just met roughly two hours ago had become so very important to him. It was like he'd made a new best friend, but with something more.

They walked in pleasant silence for a time, happy just to be in each other's company. Their hands were still clasped together. They ascended a hill and at the top, Light gasped. It wasn't so much a hill as the slope of a cliff before the drop. Below lay the street where the parade was, but it was a different angle than the hill he'd been on before. It was far superior. They were practically on top of it. Lawliet tugged Light's hand and the two of them sat down, their feet dangling off the edge. "Lawliet, this is amazing! How'd you find a place like this? There's no one up here!" Lawliet chuckled at the brunette's enthusiasm. "I come here often to think. It's very quiet and peaceful." Light had to agree. He leaned his head on Lawliet's shoulder and watched the parade.

Not too long after they had arrived, the festivities in the street below ceased and lights began to shut off. Light had been so transfixed by the floats and acrobats in the parade that he was slightly dazed at the sudden change. He looked down at his watch, which had a glowing backlight, and saw that it was about 5 minutes until midnight. There was a tiny nagging feeling in the back of his head that he couldn't quite explain. He lifted his head from where it had been resting on Lawliet's shoulder and furrowed his brow in concentration. Lawliet saw this and asked, "Is something wrong, Light?" Light turned to him and shook his head replying, "It's not that, just… Hm, I'm not sure. There's something bothering me, but I can't really put my finger on it."

In the street below, a small girl was pointing out something to her mother. On the girl's back was a pink backpack with the picture of a blond girl in pigtails. Light gasped and got up quickly. Well, almost. He had still been holding Lawliet's hand and the sudden movement pulled the other along, which caused Light to lose his balance. This resulted in both boys rolling down the hillside of the cliff. Lawliet landed on top of Light, causing the air to whoosh out of both of their lungs. It took several seconds for them to regulate their breathing and come to their senses. Which made them both blush at their positions. Onyx eyes looked into amber. It happened rather slowly. Lawliet leaned in as Light pulled up. As brilliant colors lit the sky and a bell tolled in the distance, two pairs of soft lips touched in a chaste kiss.

It didn't last very long and when they pulled away, both were blushing as red as the fireworks in the sky. Lawliet finally got off of Light and then helped the brunette off the ground. They held each other's hands and laughed a bit nervously. "Heh, I don't remember what it was that I had gotten up for, but I'm sure I'm forgetting something rather important.

At about this time, sitting a quarter-mile away on a hill full of cuddling and kissing couples, Misa Amane was pouting. "Light, you jerk! I want my New Year's kiss!"

*Told it it was super fluffy. Like Downy in your comforter. Don't worry all, I'll be back in no time with more. This year I plan on dishing out plenty delicious fanfics for you all. Enjoy the new year!*


End file.
